justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Troublemaker
Troublemaker by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer ''Regular'' Green beanie, a red, orange, and white striped long sleeve, a red and orange vest, blue skinny jeans, and red and orange sneakers. ''Sweat'' Purple and orange tank top, teal wrist warmers, black and blue pants, blue sneakers. Also he has black hair and a black beard. Background ''Classic'' The background has circles and buildings that move around and a diner that says Olly's Diner. At some points of the routine, the background turns black with a spray painting of "Troublemaker" and the routine involves female silhouettes dancing with the dancer. ''Sweat'' The background used for all the other sweat versions. It flashes orange and purple and has yellow lights running. Gold Moves ''Classic'' 1st and 2nd: The boy has his hands on his heart and he moves his upper body around. This is done during the line "I swear you're giving me a heart attack!" During the second verse, the gold move is done during the last line of that. 3rd: The boy puts his arms out. This is the last move. ''Sweat'' All: He jumps in the air while putting his arms up. All of these are done during the chorus and are the same. TroublemakerGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 TroublemakerGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 TroublemakerSweatGoldMove.png|Sweat Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Mashup This song does have a mashup that can only be unlocked in May, the dancers (no repeats): *Troublemaker (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Superstition (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *It's You (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) Appearances in mashups Regular *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Limbo (JD2014) * YMCA (JD2014) Sweat *Turn Up The Love (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) Party Master Mode In Order: *Troublemaker *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/Where Have You Been/Follow The Leader *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Punching High/Wonder Girl/Sexy Harlequin/No Way *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/I Will Survive/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Rolling Punch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Elbow Stomp *Double Punch/Side Walk/The Love Boat/Starships *Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Joker's Shake/Egyptian Walk *Whacking Walk/Wonder Boy/Monkey Dance/Fever *Rolling Hands/Strider/Flashdance ... What a Feeling/Gentleman *Tempo Touch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Troublemaker Trivia *The coach appears on the NTSC beta cover of the game. *The coach resembles Waldo from Where's Waldo. *When the female silhouettes turn into splatter the color stays as the splatter moves. *This is one of the few songs where its sweat version has a male dancer. *The words Da*n and Hell are censored due to it being too explicit. They are both said by Flo Rida. However both of them can still be slightly heard. *The song has a Mash-Up that can only be unlocked during May. *In the mashup D.A.N.C.E is the only female dancer in it. *The coach from It's You is the only dancer from Just Dance 2014 in the mash-up (besides the original coach). *This mashup has only one Gold Move. It comes from original song, and it's the last move in song, as in original. *This is first Olly Murs song in series, however it's second Flo Rida song. The first one was Good Feeling in Just Dance 4. *There is a dance avatar for the regular dancer in Just Dance 2014. Along with other songs with avatars of their dancers, it can only be unlocked by playing this song. * The dancers (both the regular and sweat) are the same people as (respectively) the third and fourth dancers in Walk This Way. * The diner with the sign "Olly's Diner" is a reference to the artist of the song, Olly Murs. * The Mashup has a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancers don't appear and there is just the Troublemaker coach's outline instead of them. However, there are still pictograms and you can still get points. * One of the moves is used in the choreography for "Movement is Happiness (Find your Thing)". * While Flo Rida's part, the background looks very similar to the one from "We Can't Stop". * D.A.N.C.E.'s gold move isn't counted as a gold move for the mashup or party master mode. Gallery Justdance2014 screenshot ps4 troublemaker e3 130610 4.15pmpt.jpg|Classic troublemakersweat.jpg|Sweat troublemaker.jpg|Troublemaker Troublemakerbg1.png|Town background Troublemakerbg2.png|Grafitti background Trouble Maker.jpg TroublemakerClassic.png|Classic Coach TroublemakerClassic2.png|Sweat Coach (Notice the Clemson colors, however, the pictograms are still orange.) Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Males Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Fun Songs Category:Party Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs from 1900 or over Troublemaker Category:Floating Dancers Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Casual Category:Viral Popularity Category:Sweat Routine Category:Just Sweat Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Flo Rida Songs Category:Olly Murs Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen